More Than a Friend
by BlueCivil
Summary: This is a fanfic about Tessa's relationship with both Will and Jem. It still takes place in the 1800's but they have a MODERN lifestyle like same types of clothes, bathrooms, cars, etc. Please review! This is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tessa lay on her bed with her head filled with thoughts she would never fully understand. Will loved her and look what that has gotten her. A fiancé who she may or may not love in "that way" and Will whom she also might not love "that way" and a burnt hand. She had cried so much she felt like she was dead. Like every time a tear fell from her eye it contained a piece of her soul she would never regain. She was _broken…_

A sharp knock interrupted her thoughts and as she turned her head to the door She saw a flash of silver hair and Jem's head was poking through the small crack in her door. She could see in his eyes that he was genuinely worried. The perfect gentleman.

"Are you alright Tessa? Dinner started nearly a half hour ago." He said in an anxious tone.

"I'm just not feeling well. I don't think I'll be coming down to dinner." She replied. She was lying because she truly didn't feel anything at all. Jem came the rest of the way into the doorway and sat by her on the bed. He raised his hand and put it gently on her forehead. It felt normal.

"Well. You don't have a fever but I would be happy to stay with you if you would like. I'm sure Charlotte wouldn't mind if I skipped dinner tonight." he said.

"Jem that's ridiculous! You should go eat. I think I'm just exhausted more than anything else. I just need some rest." She said.

Jem lifted himself off of her bed and walked back to the door. "Okay, but I'm sending Sophie to check on you every half hour." He said and he walked briskly out of the room before she could protest. Tessa sighed and closed her eyes, t

he thoughts once again invading her mind.

Will sat at the dinner table ready for Jem to return. Maybe she was held up reading a book or she fell asleep. He couldn't blame her though if she just didn't want to see him. He had taken her heart and smashed it and now he tells her he loves her and she's engaged, which they had announced at last night's dinner. He played with the end of his T-shirt.

Jem walked in at that moment with a worried expression on his face and sat down before he started to explain, "Tessa is not feeling well and will not be down for dinner this evening."

"Is everything alright?" Charlotte asked. Henry looked up, his eyes asking the same question, but Will kept his eyes down on his dinner plate.

"I think she just has a lot on her mind lately with her brother and the engagement, but the fact of the matter is she is utterly exhausted and needs rest." replied Jem.

Will laughed on the inside, but his laugh was humorless. _They didn't even know the start of it._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tessa through on her faded ripped skinny jeans, a yellow blouse, and ankle high white leather boots. She looked in the mirror and that outfit looked so simple and happy, which was the opposite of her.

She walked out the door and down the corridor to the dining room. She would have to face them sometime. She reached the doors, took a deep breath, and tried to put a happy smile on her face.

She walked inside and said, "Good Morning!" and went to sit by Cecily. Jem looked shocked she didn't sit by him, as did Will and she felt a little guilty. Cecily had just arrived at the institute two days ago and she was already fitting in. She looked exactly like Will, in a feminine and younger way. She was really sweet and nice and sarcastic. It must run in the family.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Cecily.

Tessa paused for a moment and then remembered she had skipped dinner. A look of pain shot into Tessa's eyes and nobody noticed except Will. He was pretending not to look at her but he saw it before she put of her happy face that didn't match her emotionless eyes.

"Yes," she replied blandly then she stared down at her plate for the rest of breakfast.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Will and Jem got up to go train and Tessa made her way to the library.

In the library she picked up a Tale of Two Cities and read the novel quietly. She got so lost in the book she barely noticed how much time had gone by until she looked at the clock. Three hours had passed. She went back to her book just as the door banged opened and heavy boots stomped in. She didn't even need to look up to know that it was Will…

She closed her book and looked up at Will who had not yet realized she was in here. "Will."

Will looked down at her sitting in the chair. He was surprised when he heard her soft voice and stopped in his tracks. He took a deep breath and looked into her warm grey eyes. He saw a lot of pain in her eyes and couldn't help but answer her. Damn how beautiful she was.

"Yes, Tessa" he said. He stared at her and she looked down at her book.

"Can we please talk about what happened?" she said, but Will didn't want to. He had such high hopes and she was engaged to Jem. There, he did it again. He crushed her. He couldn't talk to her about that. Even though the curse was gone he felt his cruel voice coming back to his head.

"No." he said harshly. Then he spun on his heel and walked out, but Tessa being her stubborn self got up and followed him.

"William please!" She begged him. They were halfway down the corridor now and he turned to face her with masked blue eyes that shown like emeralds. He eyes looked grey storm clouds that were just about to rain.

"Tessa I am not going to talk to you. Why would I want to? You could always just change into me and get my answers then being a warlock and all!" he practically yelled at her. Tears pricked the corner of her grey eyes when she looked up at him.

"I just wanted to make things right with you Will. My parents may not be my real parents and my fake parents are dead. My aunt is dead and so is my brother. Jem's dying and I don't want to lose you too." She said softly.

It was obvious she was about to cry and he opened his mouth to reply and waited a moment. _What should he say to her?_ He closed his mouth again she let out a strangled sigh, turned and jogged back to her room.

Will POV

I am such an idiot. I keep hurting her, but I can't help it. I walk back to my room and lye in my bed. I close my eyes to a dreamless sleep. I wish I could stay like that forever. Tessa coming into my life has made things difficult and painful but I would probably be dead by now if she hadn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been two days and Tessa was still avoiding Will. Will flashed back to yesterday's encounter between him and Tessa in the corridor on the way to dinner.

_ Will had been standing in the shadows of the hallway so when Tessa came out of her room she didn't see him. She looked down both sides of the corridor to make sure he wasn't coming and then started down the path to the dining room. That's when Will stepped out._

_ "Tessa can we please talk?" he asked her. She spun around and stared at him hard and he started to feel uncomfortable._

_ "I-I'm b-busy," she stuttered. Will could tell she was lying. They were on their way to dinner after all._

_ "Tess, we're on our way to dinner. What could you possibly be busy with." He stated clearly. Heat flooded into her cheeks and she had absolutely no idea how pretty she looked. She turned and quickly continued down the corridor before he could say anything else._

He needed to make it up to her. He got off his bed and went to the training room. Tessa had asked Gideon to do some extra training with her. Will thought it was mostly because she needed to take her mind off her thoughts. Will trained when he was upset too.

Tessa threw her dagger at the target about fifteen feet away. It hit the bulls eye right in the middle. Tessa smiled, she had finally gotten the hang off it!

"Good throw Tessa!" Gideon congratulated her. He stepped up with a cloth filled with ten more daggers. That's when Will walked in and she glanced at him, then immediately turned back. Will took a seat against the wall to watch her train.

Tessa eyed the ten targets all lined up at the wall with a fierce look in her eye. She picked up the first dagger and threw it at the first target. She threw it so fast that even Will barely saw it and it stuck firmly in the middle of the bulls eye. His mouth dropped open as she did the same with the next nine.

Will was speechless and Gideon was smiling at her. When she finished Tessa was smiling too. She had mastered the dagger throwing.

"Okay Tessa that was very impressive. I think we are done with that section of training and you can have a break for the rest of the week," said Gideon proudly. Then he walked out of the training room.

Tessa was sad. She used training as an excuse not to see Will or Jem. She just couldn't bring herself to face either of them. Teachers needed a break too though. Tessa walked to the targets and took the daggers out of each one. She looked back at Will who had started to come towards her.

Tessa turned around and put the daggers where they belong. Then she walked right past Will towards the door completely ignoring Will. She was almost to the doors when he grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him.

"What on earth do you want Will?" she asked exasperated. "You've made it quite clear that you do not even wish to be my friend so why do you keep following me?"

"Look Tessa. I just wanted to apolo-" he started but Tessa cut him off.

"Will that's what you always say but then you come back and just start it all over," said Tessa and she looked at the floor.

"I know but the curse is gone now and I don't have to do that anymore. I want to be your friend." He said sincerely. Tessa had almost forgotten the curse and then she got mad at herself, at Will and she kicked him in the shin.

Will stumbled back. He had clearly not anticipated that and that made Tessa laugh. That started Will even more. She kicked him…and now she was laughing.

"Sorry," she said between giggles. "I don't what came over me." Will then stuck out his foot and tripped her. She let out a shriek and fell onto her back on the matted floor. Now she wasn't laughing and Will thought she might be mad, but then she smiled. Before Will realized what was happening she swung her leg and he was lying on his back also on the mat next to her.

Then they both started laughing. Will would always love her but he could settle with just being her friend. It would hurt him just a little but it would hurt him more not to be with her at all, but what Will didn't know was that this would hurt her too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tessa and Will walked down to dinner together and they both admitted to themselves it felt nice. They never really had before because there had always been some tension in between them, but there wasn't now. It was clear like air.

They walked into the dining room and both of them were laughing about what Tessa had said about Will hating ducks. Will walked around to the other side of the table, smiled at Cecily, then he sat besides her. Tessa walked over to Jem and took the seat next to him. He kissed her hand lightly and they continued with their meal.

"Jessamine is being released from the Silent City tomorrow afternoon at 4:00 pm." Said Charlotte setting a serious tone in the room.

She was mostly staring at Tessa. It was Tessa who was betrayed most my Jessamine. It was Tessa whose brother had died in the result of it so what Tessa said next surprised them all.

"Good for her. It must have been awful down in that cell." She said. Everyone's mouth dropped open, even Cecily's. Cecily had heard what happened with Jessamine and was also surprised with Tessa's comment. Tessa blushed when she looked around the room at all of their faces.

"What?" Tessa questioned.

"Well, we thought you might have a different reaction," said Jem shyly. He had recovered the quickest to answer her.

"I can't blame her though. The same thing happened to me didn't it. Love blinds you, does it not?" said Tessa. She loved her brother and he had betrayed her. It was no different with Jessamine who fell in love with her brother. "You can't blame Jessamine for falling in love," Tessa added as a final thought.

Everyone looked down at their plates and continued on in a silent dinner. Cecily was the first to leave. Then Charlotte and Henry. Then Will and Sophie who was getting yelled at by Will for not making dessert. Lastly Tessa and Jem got up and went to Jem's room.

Tessa sat on Jem's bed as Jem went over to his violin to inspect it before he played. Once he was finished he came and stood before Tessa and closed his sliver eyes before raising his violin to his chin.

Jem's music was as beautiful as always. Tessa loved it when Jem played the violin for her. He looked so peaceful like an angel. The image was ruined when Jem started to cough though.

Tessa's reaction was immediate. She jumped up from the bed and and scurried to Jem's side. She knelt by him and he whispered to words, "Get Will."

Will was sitting on his bed reading so he wasn't expecting Tessa to burst into his room. She had a terrified look on her face and before he could ask her what was wrong, some of the words he dreaded most said, "It's Jem!"

Will ran past Tessa to Jem's room and Tessa was I close pursuit. Blood was already staining Jem's white T-shirt. Will ran over to the dresser and opened the drawer. He pulled out the sliver box and ran to Jem.

He opened the box quickly but gently and put some of the silver powder into the silver boy's mouth. Jem coughed and then he passed out. His breathing went back to regular and his cheeks heated up.

One parabatai lifted his other half and put him lightly in bed. Will turned to Tessa and he said, "Tessa you need to go to bed now."

"But I want to stay," Tessa said. Her grey eyes were raining as the tears slid down her cheeks. He was a beautiful nightmare and one day this drug would kill him forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tessa had convinced Will to let her watch Jem. She would not have been able to sleep if she hadn't, but now she was sleeping. She was curled up in skinny jeans and a black tank top in his armchair when Will walked in.

Will walked over to her and picked her up. He carried her to her bedroom and over to her bed. He set her down onto the white satin comforter and took off her worn convers. Then he lifted her feet and pulled the blankets down under them. He wrapped her securely in them and walked back to the door.

Will glanced at her sleeping figure one more time before shutting her door quietly behind him. He walked silently back to his room and flipped open his laptop. He entered the day Jem had another attack. He was tracking how many times they were happening.

The date was March 14th…the day before Tessa's birthday. He read that in one of her letters that she wrote when she was imprisoned at the dark sisters. He needed to do something! She had such a hard time lately.

In the morning Will jogged up to Cecily in the morning. They were on their way to breakfast.

"Little sister," he greeted her. "I need you to take Tessa out today."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because she told me that she doesn't have a dress for the ball yet and she can't go into the city alone with Mortmain on the loose."

"Well, I suppose I don't have a dress either."

They continued in silence down the corridor to the dining room. Cecily had one of Will's arms draped around her shoulders. It was comforting to have her brother again. She had missed him for so long.

They walked into the dining room and greeted Charlotte and Henry. They sat down side by side. Charlotte stared at the two of them. The resemblance was startling. Anyone would be able to tell they were from the same family.

"Where's Jem and Tessa?" asked Charlotte.

Will's tone turned serious as he said, "Jem had another attack last night. Tessa was up late watching him and she is probably still asleep. I asked Sophie not to wake her."

"That's three times this month," said Charlotte.

"I know," said Will. The breakfast continued on in silence. Henry was making sure Charlotte ate every piece of fruit on the table ensuring the baby got good nutrition. Will and Cecily chatted about the upcoming ball and how scared the guests faces will look when they realize there are two Herondales.

After breakfast Cecily made her way to Tessa's room with a small plate of warm food. She opened the door quietly and walked over to Tessa's bed. She set the plate on the nightstand and herself on the edge of the bed.

She lightly tapped Tessa's arm until Tessa's eyes fluttered open. Tessa sat up slowly and said, "Cecily, is everything alright?"

"Oh yes, I was just wondering if you wanted to go dress shopping today. The ball is coming up in a few days and I have nothing to wear."

"Ummm, Jem is still sick in bed," said Tessa worriedly.

"Not to worry! Sophie is taking care of him and Jem is just sleeping he'll be fine!" she pleaded. Tessa looked into the girl's eyes. It was funny how much she looked like Will.

"Fine," Tessa said in defeat. "Give me twenty minutes to eat and get ready. Meet me at the gate."

"Yay! See you in twenty!"

Tessa got up from her bed and eyed the food on her nightstand. She was not hungry at all. She shuffled over to her dresser and pulled out her Aunt's picture. She started to soundlessly sob. It was March 15th, her birthday, and the day her aunt died.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note

I know that I posted a lot of chapters in one day but from now on I will try to post a new chapter either every other day or everyday so keep posted!


End file.
